Episode 38
Story The story begins with Nie Li and the others reaching the entrance of the Alchemy Association. Lu Piao starts the conversation by inquiring the existence of the Alchemy Association, since he has never heard of it before. Xiao Ning'er responds by saying that due to most people preferring cultivating their soul force over cultivating elixirs and stuff, it has caused the association to fall and lose power overtime. The group then enters the association, with Xiao Lan receiving the guests. Xiao Lan greets Nie Li and the others, and asks why they have come here. Nie Li replies that he has come to take the alchemy exam. Lu Piao is shocked and asks Nie Li when has he learned Alchemy, but Nie Li ignores him and tells Xiao Lan that he wants to take the primary master exam. Xiao Lan, believing Nie Li is joking, and tells him that taking the wrong step in Alchemy can lead to the consumption of human lives. Nie Li tells her that "Wisdom doesn't lie in age", and Xiao Lan is convinced. Xiao Lan then tells Nie Li that the fee for the exam is two hundred Demon Spirit Coins, which Nie Li promptly gives. Nie Li's friends wish him good luck as Nie Li and Xiao Lan heads to the examination room. Chu Ning, who is at a corner of the room heads over and mocks Nie Li, asking him if Nie Li has stepped into the wrong location. Nie Li tells him that he is here to take the Primary Master Exam, same as them. However, Chu Ling doesn't believe him. Before the conversation can end, Xiao Lan calls Nie Li over into a room. In the room, there is two elders named Mu Yang and Huyan Ming. The two elders is shocked to see a kid like Nie Li stepping into the exam hall, and asks if Nie Li has stepped into the wrong room. Nie Li replies no, and asks the two elders to start the exam. Mu Yang tells Nie Li that there are 360 exam sheets in total, and Nie Li only has to pick 20 exam sheets, answer 18-20 sheets correctly within 4 hours in order to pass the test and proceed to the next test. Nie Li says that the tests are too easy, and started to answer the sheets swiftly. The scene then turns to Chu Ling, who internally thinks the tests are even more harder this time and it will be hard for him to finish this test. The scene turns back to Nie Li, who told the two elders that he has finished the test. Mu Yang and Huyan Ming confirms the answers, and think that Nie Li is a genius. The episode ends when the two elders telling Nie Li to stay at his location. Events *Nie Li starts his Primary Master Exam. *There are 360 exam sheets in total, and Nie Li only has to pick 20 exam sheets, answer 18-20 sheets correctly within 4 hours in order to pass the test and proceed to the next test. *Unlike the manhua, Nie Li does not ask Huyan Ming to pick some exam papers for him, in order to prove that he is not cheating.